Conventional methods to reduce the radar cross section of a structure include changing the shape of the structure to redirect the scattered fields away from the observer and applying radar absorbing material (RAM) to the surface of the structure to minimize the electromagnetic scattering by absorbing some of the power of the incident waves. These designs, however, possess certain drawbacks.